whisper
by FreshNerd
Summary: Killing Gridlewald may make Harry a hero, but what does killing Dumledore get him.


Whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related to its business in anyway. I do not make any profit from this story except the joy of letting people read my imagination. This story is purely for fun.

•First of all I usually write stories on my IPod Touch little by little then I upload it on my computer.

•This causes many small problems that take time to change. I will go back and fix those if I did make any mistake that could not be overlook.

•I sometime like to replace names that I like more than the original. I only do this to mess with people and characters such as Najiko from one of my fanfic who I renamed Mavil.

•There might be other quirks of mine that I might be forgetting not that I'll bother remembering that'll will simply lower my self confident by keep checking for flaws and no way am I going to go emo. (No offense to those out there)

I red (read) an interesting story somewhere and had forgotten what it was called or who the author was. I did remember that I had checked for updates several months ago and came out empty for like maybe a year ago since the update. So if any one recognize where this is going do tell. I also didn't bother guessing ages for people it's to troublesome so go along with it whether I be right or wrong.

If people like this I might focus more on it, but for now its just a side project.

K here it is-

Harry Potter sat in a small cell. This place he was in is the most secure prison in the wizard world. The cell he was in was the most secure one in the prison.

It had wards after wards in place to keep him in. This was the result for committing the most terrible and shocking deed in the history of magic. He Harry James Potter had killed two of the most powerful wizards in history. Albus Dumbledore the leader of light and Grindlwald the Dark Lord simultaneously.

Now how could he kill two of the most powerful wizard in history and not of his time you might ask. The answer is something many had tried to conquer and failed miserably. Time. The answer to how he did it.

Harry James Potter had been born in 1990. That was his time, his year, but the year he had killed Grimdlewald and Albus was 1930.

Sixty years before he had been born. He had traveled back in time to commit the deed to keep peace.

Harry had a question after countless duels in his own time. The question had been who had started it all. Who was the person who had set the ball in motion? When did people Turn blood into hate.

He had thought this over and over. So when the war had ended. When he had slayed the Dark Lord Voldemort. When he had lost all the friends and killed the traitors. When he had beheaded the last death eater. When he had become the master of death, the master of the elder wand the resurrection stone, the invisibility cloak. Then he had gotten an unforeseen opportunity. Below Hogwarts he had discovered something. In the depth of the earth, the deepest and darkest cave he had found a small door that would open only to those of the blood of Gryffindor.

Harry had found the secret to time traveling without causing a paradox. The catch, he couldn't turn back once he did. He couldn't change it again. He couldn't go back and wish he had never done it. It was a fitting price to change time he had thought.

Harry had spent 9 years thinking to when he wanted to go. Time had been no problem. He had become immortal though he hid it by using his shape shifting ability to look older to keep suspicious people away. He had drank the elixir of life, forever immortal unless wounded that could kill him like any other person. He had of coursed first jumped at the idea to go back to the day his parent died. He had been excited to think that he could change it and keep them alive.

After thinking about it he had thought why go to that night when their were other times. He had them studied history checking every action and trying to find the cause to the history. Who had shaped it as it was. Who made people hate each other.

Harry had of course pointed his finger at Voldemort. Then he had thought what had caused Voldemort to hate muggles. Voldemort wasn't born hating Muggles.

Then he had thought about his own life. Dumbledore had him abused.

Dumbledore had taken custody of him when it should have been someone else. Voldemort had hated Dumbledore. Harry had all the reason to hate the old wizard too. He could have been just like Voldemort. He knew of Voldemort's childhood. He knew the Tom Riddle had been abused as a child. Harry had been abused by the Dursley just like Riddle by the orphanage.

Harry had wondered why he didn't when he had every right too. He had one day detected the reason why. On his mind there had been a subtle, but the most powerful compulsion spell he had ever seen, all dedicated to keep him from hating muggles and even defend them.

Harry had removed it as soon as he had discovered it. Though the damaged had been done. He couldn't hate muggles as much as he would have liked to. He could hate them, but no hate would come from his memory nothing, but empty hate.

He had quickly figured out who had done it. Albus Dumbledore. The man had made him his puppet. Harry had realized the problem at that moment. The problem was Albus Dumbledore. It was that professor that had forced Tom Riddle to live at the orphanage. It was Dumbledore that could have kept Tom from becoming Voldemort.

Dumbledore could have prevented it all, but the wizard had been too naive and believed that muggles would never commit such atrocious act. Dumbledore could have saved the boy from it all, but had chosen to turn a blind eye. Then when Dumbledore had gained custody of Harry Potter the old wizard had once again turned a blind eye. Though with him Dumbledore had made sure he wouldn't hate them for their act. The old man was naive, yet everything he had done had stood against what he had stood for.

Harry had decided to go to a time where he could change all this and get rid of the one who had started it all. He had gone to a time when Tom Riddle was, but a baby. He had gone to a time when Dumbledore was yet too influential to cause any damage. Gathering all the gold in the potter and black vault had he chose the time. 1929 that was the time he had gone to.

Harry had spent a year as a young man and had taken Tom and dropped him off to the front door of the Potter family mansion. Harry was sure the Potter would never have the heart to give Tom up. He had heard stories about his grandparent and had taken a gamble.

He was satisfied when they kept him. He had then worked to Kill Dumbledore and along with Grimdlewald. If he had killed only Dumbledore he would let another dark lord rule instead. So he had decided they both had to go. Tom would surely be a better leader of light then Dumbledore would ever be.

Harry had lured both Dumbledore and Grindlewald with promise of the three brothers. Harry had easily located where they had been. The only challenging one had been the cloak. He had needed to sneak in the potter mansion to steal it with out no one knowing. He couldn't underestimate any Potters. Voldemort had learned that to heart. Eventually he had managed to take it from the mansions vault one day when the Potters had left to marry. His grandmother and grandfather had married that year with their parents gone with them along with Tom to the wedding.

With the three brothers he had called Dumbledore and Grindlewald. He had found a nice mansion and had reserved it for one night. He had invited them both at the same time. When they arrived he had displayed it to them. Dumbledore had wanted the resurrection ring. Grindlewald had wanted the wand. Harry had offered it to them if they could kill him, while he also tried to kill them and attacked. The two had fought a great battle. They had both after attacking each other had realized he was too strong and had joined force. Despite their joint effort they had lost. He was not only to strong, but also protected by a prophecy and to top it all of he could die due to the fact that being the master of Death had kept him from dying from the killing curses that Grindlewald had hit him with once. The three brothers protected his immortality and the elixir kept him from never aging forever immortal unless he chose to die willingly.

Harry had won barely unscathed from the battle that had taken place.

The mansion he had reserved had been nothing more than rubbles in the end. Harry had quickly hid his possessions and sent it to one of his hidden mansion. He had taken out an average wand that worked with him afterward and sat in the fancy chair that was the only thing still standing afterward.  
He didn't look like his true self when he had prepared for the aurors though he did look close to it and kept his eye color.

When aurors arrived to find a young man sitting in a chair casually with Dumbledore dead and Grindlewald dead at the side, they had panicked. They had all with great caution arrested the young man when he had surrendered shocking them.

Historians would later call this incident the start of a new era.

Harry had let's himself get arrested. He was then taken to Azkaban and sent to the most secure cell they had created specifically for him. There he had lived the life of a prisoner waiting for his time to leave. He had aged for appearance sake. He had waited as stories had spread about the mysterious Green eyes devil that had killed two of the most powerful wizards in history in one duel. He never told them his name and had seriously hurt any legelimen who had tried to enter his mind.

He had waited patiently waited for his time to leave.

And so here he sat calmly counting the last seconds until it was 1990. A year before 1991. He had decided to experience a real childhood despite not having parents or adult guardians this time and live a ripe two hundred years before dying not counting the time before the prison or his previous life.

Harry Potter calmly counted the last second to zero and lifted his head up. It was time to go out into the world. He looked at his cell ad smiled. They thought their petty ward would hold him. It was amusing he thought. He was a master of wand less magic. He could have broken out anytime he had wished. After failing to have his soul sucked out by a Dementor they had locked him here. He fried all wards holding him in with powerful pulses of pure magic and stepped out looking as young as he did when he had entered. He had mostly hibernated his mind during his time in the cell only eating when he had too. He didn't wait for the years to reach, but rather count in his sleep for decades.

Harry didn't bother alerting anyone to his escape and instead apparated out of Azkaban without anyone knowing and it would be so for the next two months as no one bothers to see him anymore or deliver food as often.

Harry appeared in his hidden mansion. It was a bit dusty. It was a large mansion in the middle of a prairie. He had it under fedalis. There were other wards around it such as muggle repellent ward and many other powerful wards in case anything ever passed the fidalis though he knew he was being paranoid.

Entering the hall he picked up his three possessions. The three brothers. He had sent them here after being imprisoned. He then picked up his bottomless bag that led all his gold and left to make a vault in the Goblin vault. He dropped the fedalis charm before he left as it was no longer needed and changed to his natural look and disappeared to the bank looking like a ten year old Harry Potter.

Appearing before the magnifent White Marble bank he walked in with purpose. He entered and called the first goblin he saw.

" I would like to make an account," he said to the first goblin available.

The goblin looked at him sizing him up for his age, but eventually nodded and led him to an office.

Entering Harry confidently took a seat and looked at an older goblin.

"My name is Arwin how may I assist you today young sir," said a angry looking goblin no doubt for serving a child.

" My name is Harry Swan and I would like to deposit my money in one of your larger vault," he said introducing himself and explaining what he wanted.

The goblin nodded and took out several parchments and passed them on to him. He filled each up. It had asked many things from what he where he wanted his vault to go to should his blood die out to can his cousin or any blood relative inherit it in his death.

After an hour of sitting there filing everything. An odd thing for an ten year to be able to do he finished. He was then led to his new larger vault.

His vault was empty just an empty big cave. He had not paid for the specially warded one. No he didn't trust there wards. He had instead asked for one that he could ward himself. Many other family had done the same as most couldn't afford goblin warded vaults. They of course protected it to the best of their ability, but every now and then someone could slip past their security.

Harry opened the small bag and started pouring gold out. It would be days later when he would finally finish.

-•

Harry walked out of Gringot smiling. He was finish with the bank at the moment. He would visit it in the future of course just not spend his day there filling it up. He had needed to make an impression and with galleons after galleons in his vault it would at least earn him the attention of the goblins.

Appearing in his old mansion that had needed cleaning. He rememberer that it needed house Elves, but had made a mental note to get them. He was content at the moment with being out of Azkaban. He would research the Wizard world's history tomorrow. His stomach growled telling him he was hungry.

Immortal or his body demanded food and would irk him until it got what it demanded. He sighed and mentally beat himself for forgetting food. He apparated away off to gather food for himself at a muggle groceries store that he remembered.

Appearing there with no one paying attention to his sudden arrival. Notice Me Not charm were one of the best charm ever invented. He looked to see that there was no grocery store. He stared at the shoe store for several seconds before he shrugged and entered for some shoes. He had been walking around in conjured shoes the entire time and some real ones would be nice, after all he happened to have a pocketful of gold.

-•

Harry entered a nice wand shop in Knockturn alley. He had decided having a second wand would be nice and carrying the elder wand around might draw attention from whoever took Dumbledores spot. He was to lazy to research and had instead spent the days he had messing with people.

"Can I help you," said a raspy voice that came from a ugly hag. She wore the standard wizard clothes designed to look weird and dark.

Harry looked at her for a second before he looked away dismissing her, but answered.

"A wand, this is a wand shop is it not,"he asked looking as though what else would I be here for.

The old hag smiled and nodded. She walked behind one of the various large shelves and started laying wands out on the main counter in the dark and creepy shop.

"Go ahead try one that matches you,"she said motioning toward the wands.

Harry walked and felt witch wand would match him best and picked one still on one of the shelves.

"I think I'll take this one,"he said looking at the eleven inch brown wand.

"twelve Galleon,"she said not at all deterred by his choice of wand.

Harry nodded placing the payment before leaving.

-•

"This can help you recall anything with perfect clarity,"said another dark and creepy witch.

Harry looked at the black ring. He could tell it was enchanted that was for sure. He could also feel that this had dark art all over it. He mentally shrugged and paid for it. Why should he neglect himself because it was made from dark art. He also didn't have a reason why not to buy it. He had after all killed Dumbledore the leader of light who could have led the world to a better golden age. At least it said so in one of the history books he had skimmed through. If only they knew their so called hero would have led them to the dark age.

-•

Harry read through a large history book while sitting in a nice comfortable chair in his mansion. He smiled as he read a funny part. It seemed Lucius Malfoy was a dark lord now. The wizard world didn't fear him of course. The leader of the Light was Tom Riddle. That wasn't really unexpected. Tom was everything Dumbledore had ever hoped to be. How Lord Voldemort would be in his grave if he knew.

Tom was Minister of Magic leading the world making sure stupid wizards didn't rule the stupid. Malfoy had gone and announced himself Dark Lord publicly and had been swiftly beaten by Tom in a duel then sent to Azkaban. That left poor little Draco who still somehow managed to be born 8 months after his dad was imprisoned. It seemed the world was destined to have a ferret in it. There were other different things too. Without Voldemort not many pureblood had gone to the purity side. The black was a shining example though they were still arrogant people or so the book had stated that they were very sophisticated and noble. Bellatrix never went dark and was a beautiful witch. Rebastan was rotting in jail with his dark lord along with his brother Rudolphous. Narccisa Malfoy was immediately divorced with Lucius after he had proclaimed himself dark lord cutting of any connection with him though. It seemed he had hid that from her. So currently she hated his gut for messing her family name up.

The headmistress for Hogwart was Mrs. MgDougal. That had made him start laughing. It seemed with no soft forgiving and second chance nonsense Hogwart produced better and smarter students. Who knew that would be the result.

Harry smiled again as he read another part that stated that his mom and dad were alive. His dad was the heir to the Potter family. Harry's grand parent had passed away and since the Potter had always been small there had been only one Potter left. Harry smiled when he learned he had a brother.

Chase Potter a black haired boy just like himself with perfect resemblance to James Potter with hazel Brown eyes completing the package. It seemed Harry Potter hadn't been born.

Fudge was working as a guard for the Ministry's entrance. Harry had problem finding the fat man's status. It seemed without pureblood advantage Fudge never made it pass guard. The world was mostly ruled by half-blood something Harry had laughed about. With Half bloods ruling the world was brought into a golden age. The world considered them the best wizards in the wizard world. The perfect blend it had said on one book. It seemed half-blood was the new pureblood. With a half blood Minister people felt more at ease to marry into other lesser or higher blood.

The Long-bottom family was also very safe with a nice boy by Neville.

Harry mused that most people he knew married with the same people again. There were other not dead family such as Serious's brother and more Snape's lying around oh joy.

Harry laughed again when he found the information on Hagrid. It seemed without getting expelled the giant had graduated Hogwart smarter and was currently undersecretary for the minister. So many people had such a better life without Dumbledore. Harry wondered how the old goat would take it oh well he might never know.

Harry smiled as he found the information on the Weasley. It seemed they had somehow managed to be poor again. He hated Ron and might end up killing the weasel in the future. It was something he had promised himself after the weasel turned on him hoping to get glory in killing him and telling the people that he had gone dark. That was one idiot he wanted dead. He didn't hate the family, but Ronald Weasley had to go. Of course the Weasel had been partly right after Harry had made an honest wizard out of him by killing him with the Cruciatus curse. Good times that was after he had finished crying over Hermione's dead body of course.

Harry put his papers away and felt it was time to break into the Ministry and plant a fake birth certificate for himself. He had picked two dead as his parent. He had taken the mothers name and forgot about the father since he had died. He needed to be eleven again, and to do that he had to be eleven in papers to. Breaking in would be a piece of cake for a wizard of his level. It would be like taking down a sand castle. Smiling at his history. It was perfect and he had worked up most of the problem.

-•

Harry felt satisfy as he finished messing with Hogwart's student list. He had enlisted himself on the list. A half blood as it seemed half were the most successful. He was determine to set a nice future for himself. He couldn't wait until the year ended.

Harry ate peacefully in his monstrous mansion. He was served by a small house elf he had gotten. A elf he had named Mike. He had named it a human name after realizing calling out something like "pinky" would be silly.

The reason Harry ate peace fully was that he had just done the world a favor. He had killed the toad that had made him suffer in his fifth year. Umbridge she had died with her toady eye loathing him. She had somehow managed mud-blood before she choked though. He had thought that was impossible to do with the choking curse. It seemed she really practiced that word. Maybe she had recently competed in a contest before he unfortunate ending.

Harry felt the world was so much brighter without half toad people. Half blood were wizards, but he never agreed to being a toad lover. Killing her had made his day well just this one he'll have to spill blood the next day.

-•

A adult Harry entered the house of the most normal family on earth dressed in dark wizard cloating. The Dursely were currently eating a nice dinner with their ten year old son Dudley. They stared at him at his sudden appearance then Vernon's face turned purple. Harry smiled as Petunia screamed freak. He killed her before she could say anything else. He shot Dudley with a stunner who fell unconscious. He would have fun with Dudley later. He turned to Vernon, who charged at him his big body making a loud this for every step he took. Harry shot his joy beam. Vernon screamed in pain from the curse and crumbled to the floor screaming in continuous pain.

"hello Vernon,"he said enjoying the fear in the man's eye as the curse stopped.

"who are you freak,"said Vernon bravely even though it was clear he was scared if the wet pant was anything to go by.

"nothing much just wanted to say hello you know me just visiting family,"said Harry lowering his hood.

"Potter,"growled Vernon looking ready to try and kill him again.

"yes, but do you know which,"asked Harry smiling and started cursing the man again until his heart gave out from to much work.

Harry turned to Dudley who he enervated. Dudley immediately woke up screaming about freaks in his home. Harry cursed the boy making sure to let the boy last. It wouldn't be fun if his toy died to soon or broke. He got bored, which was when he got really got creative. He cast an imperious curse on the boy.

"Stab you parents neck than eat your dad's crotch Dudley then go to your Mom's nose make sure blood spills,"he ordered the boy. A live person getting stabbed would spill blood all over the room especially from the neck.

Dudley had done so then had eaten the thing. Harry had left the room and watch the tv while Dudley set himself up for his parent's murder. He couldn't have anyone knowing a wizard killed them after all. He had placed temporary wards around to keep the ministry from knowing a wizard was here torturing muggles.

Walking back into the room he found Dudley eating his dad's tongue. It seemed the boy liked the taste and had continued on eating.

Harry smiled as he canceled the curse to see Dudley's reaction at what he had done. Dudley had eaten for an extra five seconds before he stopped and took his mouth out of his mom's stomach.

"Dudley that's not normal,"said Harry laughing at the boy's horror at what he had done.

Harry obliviated the boy before he left leaving the idiot thinking he had killed his parents. At least Dudley would spend his life in a prison. Who knows Dudley might even lose some pounds.

-•

"Please don't kill me I didn't do anything," cried Peter Petegrew in horror as Harry tortured him.

Harry ripped his right sleeve and revealed the Lucius mark. A pathetic mark. Even Lucius had managed to scare this piece of shit. It only showed how pathetic Peter was. Harry ripped hid right arm off with a spell letting the blood spill. He let Peter die from blood loss and tossed the arm on top to broad cast he had been a traitor.

Reaching home he smiled as he waited for the days to near for his first Hogwart year. He would finally experience the quite and happy times in it without the constant danger it had posed for him the first time. He only needed only weeks now before he the school year ended.

-•

Harry smiled at the letter that had been delivered to him. He had just received his letter from Hogwart. That was one thing off his list now. He smile and ordered Mike to start dinner. He would have to figure out how to explain why he lived alone as a child, but then again people might never bring that up and if they did obliviation was one of his best talent.

Nerdyfresh,

Please review


End file.
